Psicosis
by LolaLaTrailera
Summary: En una psicótica mente puede vivir el más hermoso y sensual romance. -SasoDei-


Hola(: Aqui con un nuevo fic, basado en un recuerdo.

Disfruten y no olviden los Reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Sasuke, digo, de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pareja:** Obviamente SasoDei. Solo esa.

**PSICOSIS**

_**No one can get in the way of SasoDei...right?**_

¿Te ha pasado que te hundes tanto en tu mundo que confundes la realidad con la fantasía, un?

Yo amo profundamente a alguien. No estoy seguro si existe o no. ¿Qué va? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de mi existencia.

Pero realmente estoy enamorado de el, es el único que logra hacerme sentir de carne y hueso, el que me visita frecuentemente, mi ángel enviado desde el cielo, el que me hace ser tan cursi en momentos como estos, mi todo...Sasori, un.

Y al describirlo como ángel me refiero a su físico, porque de bueno no tiene nada. ¡Oh! pero es bello... ¡bellísimo!

Es de esos lobos disfrazados de corderos; yo se que el es malo, pero mientras no lo sea conmigo yo lo seguiré amando.

Yo soy Deidara, bla bla, un. Todos dicen que deje lo que estoy haciendo, yo la verdad si quiero, pero es imposible No, no y no.

Si lo dejo...perderé a Sasori. El me lo dijo.

No se porque tanto empeño ponen los demás en que yo deje las drogas, si jamás he estado mejor. Son unos egoístas.

Antes de Sasori yo era toda una mierda. ¡Es ahora cuando soy tan feliz, un!

Aunque hay una cosita que Sasori ya sabe, pero ignora.

Siempre me dice: "Dei, estaremos juntos por siempre, ¿verdad?"

Yo la verdad soy muy directo, odio esa palabra..._por siempre_. Me molesta que me pregunte eso, si existe una razón para contestarle, es solo porque al responder le mirare esa preciosa cara.

-Sabes Sasori, que odio los "por siempres", generalmente son palabras tiradas al vació por un corazón estúpido, un.

¿Para que prometer un por siempre, eternamente, etcétera; si ni siquiera sabes si vas a vivir hoy? ¡Menuda estupidez!

Las drogas me SACAN del mundo, pero me estrellan las cosas en la cara al regresar. Así que he sacado algo bueno de eso...después de mi Sasori, claro.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como en toda vida hay misterios, la mía no es una excepción.

Hoy Sasori fue a casa en la noche... ¡Dios mío, pero que noche! Como en casi todas, el me hizo suyo. Aunque ya lo soy pero el jura que no, un. Como sea, cuando estaba cayendo en el sueño me dijo algo que me confundió...pero ignoré.

-Todo lo de esta noche, olvídalo.

¿Qué rayos? Siempre me dice eso, pero no le tomo importancia, un.

Y como siempre, el siguiente día despierto y no lo encuentro a mi lado... ¡que raro!

Y bien, así comenzó mi día. Aburrido, un.

Limpio mi cuarto, mas bien, un intento fallido de limpiarlo Oh! Por fin veo algo bueno: unas pastillas LSD están sobre la repisa; las ingiero sin rodeos y... los efectos de esta no tardan en aparecer.

Pocos minutos bastaban para que estuviera en _mi mundo_. Siento como si mi cuerpo fuera una ligera pluma, me siento muy feliz, siento que mis pies se despegan del suelo y...

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Dei?-de pronto una hermosa voz me susurra al oído. Es Sasori.

¿Pero que...? ¿A qué hora entro a mi casa, un? Lo que sea, ahora que esta aquí aclaremos un poco las cosas.

¡Rayos! Quererme hacer la señora ama de casa reprocha-todo a su "amante" no me queda, así que termine haciendo el amor con Sasori, un. Soy un tonto, pero haciendo menos a la droga, Sasori es mi más grande debilidad, un.

Me dijo que me amaba, sentí mi corazón volar y desde ahí no recuerdo otra cosa de ese día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

¡No puedo creer que sea amante de Sasori desde hace un año! Hoy es nuestro aniversario y yo ya estoy listo, pero el bastardo no llega, oh bueno, talvez Itachi tenia razón sobre ese trabajo que me consiguió. No soy rico pero tengo lo necesario...como mi heroína por ejemplo. Hablando de eso, mientras llega Sasori me inyectare un poco de esta, solo porque estoy aburrido, un.

Me inyecte demasiada, pero se siente bien. Sasori apareció y me miro a los ojos, sentí como nos conectábamos.

Sentía que me desmayaba, no sabia si era por la droga o por Sasori mirándome de esa tierna forma, pero me desmaye enserio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté en un hospital, estaba tan blanco que me lastimaba la vista. Vi a mi único amigo hablar con un doctor panzón.

Logro escuchar que me enviaran a un centro de rehabilitación. Sobre mi cadáver. Me quito todos los aparatos que estaban conectados a mi cuerpo y... ¡Oh no! De nuevo me convulsionó... ¡Rayos, un!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí estoy, a la fuerza, en el maldito centro de rehabilitación.

Hace un mes que estoy aquí, triste, aburrido. Sasori no ha venido a verme. He intentado escapar muchas veces para ir a buscar a mi nuevo amante, ¿por qué se olvidó de mí?

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

Por fin he logrado escapar! Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia mi antigua casa. Entro, y lo primero que hago es buscar señales de Sasori. No lo encuentro, así que ahora busco en mi 'escondite secreto' unas pastillas, las cuales encuentro.

Las ingiero y cierro los ojos. Sigo ingiriendo más y más, mientras minutos corren a un paso impresionante, un.

De repente abro los ojos...y veo a mi persona favorita: Sasori.

Lo abrazo, lo beso. Parezco un loco y talvez me vea muy gay pero no me interesa. Sasori me corresponde todo lo que le doy.

Me dice "te amo". Realmente me hacia falta escuchar su deliciosa voz, un.

Saca algo de su bolsillo... ¿una navaja?

Me besa de nuevo y siento un dolor y ardor tremendo en mi muñeca.

Corto el beso rápidamente y veo mi muñeca cortada. ¡La sangre salpica a chorros!

Lo veo, mi error más grande. ¡Acaba de herirme! ¡Pero no lo puedo odiar! Hasta creo que lo amo mucho más, un.

Me estoy desmayando...quiero besar a Sasori, pero ni siquiera tengo fuerzas. Quiero preguntarle porque me hizo esto, pero no puedo ni abrir la boca...

De pronto el me dice esas eternas palabras... "Olvida todo esto, mi hermoso Deidara"

Y creo que voy a estirar la pata, un. (1)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas después, Deidara fue encontrado muerto en su antigua casa. Fue un acto suicida debido al exceso de heroína consumida.

Testigos afirman que jamás vieron a otra persona que no fuera Deidara, entrar a la casa. Itachi declaro que su amigo fallecido jamás tuvo una pareja. Nunca escuchó de un tal Sasori.

Todo se resume a: ¿Sasori existía o no? Quizá si, quizá no.

Quizá ese personaje cobraba vida en alguna retorcida y p_sicótic_a mente..._**como en la de Deidara.**_

(1)Morirse, fallecer, etc.

* * *

Hola (:

**Hasta aquí llego, la verdad les aconsejo que jamás ingieran drogas. **

**NEVER EVER! **

**Alguien en especial me inspiro y no dude en escribirlo, bueno, al menos dictarlo.**

**Mi tía Angie fue la que escribió casi la mitad. **

**Bueno…DEJEN REVIEW. Estoy abierta a cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia.**

**Muchas galletas y FELIZ NAVIDAD :D**

**1 review = Un regalo digital de navidad para mi :D**


End file.
